Dark Horse
|year = 2013 |nogm = 3 |dg = / / / / (Chorus) |mashup = Mystic Princesses |alt = Community Remix |mode = Trio |pc = / / / / (Chorus) Red Berry/ /Cedar Wood Finish (Bridge) Green/Red/Magenta (Beta) |gc = Blue/Red/Blue Red/Purple/Red (Chorus) Dark Blue/Purple/Dark Blue (Bridge) |lc = Light Blue Red (C. Remix) |pictos = 84 (Classic) 97 (Mashup) |nowc = DarkHorse |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsaïs Céline Kitsaïs https://www.facebook.com/cainceline.kitsaischoregraphes/posts/10152750701824827 |perf = Pearly Eksetera (P1/P3) (Verses) Daniel Delyon (P1/P3) (Chorus/Bridge) Juliana Herrera (P2) }} "Dark Horse" von ist in und enthalten. Auftreten der Tänzer Der Tanzstil ist eine Mischung aus futuristisch und ägyptisch. Die Routine enthält ein Trio einer führenden Frau, und die Ersatztänzer sind Frauen und Männer, die sich abwechseln. P2 P2 ist eine Frau. Sie soll Katy als Katy-Patra im offiziellen Musikvideo zum Song vertreten. Sie hat blaues Haar mit roten Reflexen, eine ägyptische Krone in den Farben des Outfits, ein rotes Oberteil in BH-Form, einen blauen langen Rock ohne Stoff auf der Vorderseite und ein großes rotes Muster, das wie ein Gürtel mit goldenen Ketten zusammengebunden ist. Als Schuhwerk hat sie goldene Schmucksandalen mit Absätzen an. Während des Refrains trägt sie einen goldenen Body, der mit Ornamenten verziert ist. Während der Brücke hat sie das gleiche Outfit wie in den Versen, diesmal jedoch mit einem Neon-Farbschema. P1 / P3 Die Backup-Tänzer P1 und P3 beginnen als Katzentänzerinnen, ähnlich dem Musikvideo. Ihre Haut ist rotbraun und sie tragen hellblaue Tops und Röcke mit dunkelblauen und goldenen Reflexen. Ihre Haare sind dunkelblau geschnitten und haben einen Ombre-Effekt, der sich in hellblau ändert. Während des Refrains verwandeln sich die Katzentänzer in männliche Diener (aber mit blauer Haut) ähnlich wie im Musikvideo und tragen Halsketten und lila Shorts und Schuhe. Sie erscheinen als hemdlos. Während der Brücke haben sie Neonfarbenschemata mit neonroten und lila Hosen und schwarzer Haut mit roten Lichtschattierungen. Darkhorse coach 1.png|P1 Darkhorse coach 2.png|P2 Darkhorse coach 3.png|P3 Hintergrund Der Hintergrund scheint aus dem Musikvideo zu stammen. Es gibt einen roten Teppich in einer Sandfestung und dieser findet in einer Wüste statt. Während des Refrains erscheinen Pyramiden mit einer blauen Farbe oben und unten auf einer Pyramide in einem dunklen Himmel im Hintergrund. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Cross your arms over your chest and then shake your head during the line. The third gold move is the final move for the routine. Darkhorse gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Darkhorse gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Darkhorse gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Darkhorse gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Darkhorse gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Darkhorse gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Bend over and put both your hands behind you while semi-crouching. (She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) '''Gold Move 3: '''Cross your arms over your chest, and then shake your head. (''Dark Horse) Shewolf gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) Darkhorsemu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Darkhorsemu gm 2.png|Gold Moves 3 (Dark Horse' P2) Darkhorsemu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 ''in-game Mashup Dark Horse has a Mashup with the theme Mystic Princesses. It can be unlocked for 20 Mojocoins. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Dark Horse * Burn * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Iko Iko * ''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) * Burn * ''Where Have You Been'' (Classic) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' GM1' * Where Have You Been (Extreme) * All I Want for Christmas Is You * Iko Iko * Where Have You Been (Extreme) * Burn * Where Have You Been (Classic) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) 'GM2' * Fatima * Iko Iko * Where Have You Been * Dark Horse GM3 Community Remix Dark Horse has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *Julia Hazama 11 Brasil *JonathanGrey USA *Pemafe Italy *Amandamoonmu Kong *BadProfusion Brasil *kevinshuo007 Kong *ailtonpjr Brasil *marsu369 Finland *very89 Italy *soofikbm Argentina *ACDCmaximo Argentina *attenw USA *PigBag79 USA *MannerlyChalk43 USA *morales360bkn Chile *auoroashlie USA *Bodie DC Brasil *Leeh Butera 08 Brasil *JustMaxiU Chile *ANKIKDRES Mexico *dark_moth USA *melonetta USA *Vitorhcl Brasil *dimitrol707 Russia *XComigonz90 Chile Appearances in Mashups Dark Horse is featured in the following Mashups: * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * Birthday (Best Of Katy) * Fatima (World Music) Trivia *''Dark Horse'' is the eleventh song by Katy Perry in the series. **As of September 2016, Dark Horse is the only song by Katy Perry that is not available in or under the "Katy Perry" Playlist in . *''Dark Horse'' was accidentally leaked on UbiBlog and Uplay. **It was taken off of both pages immediately. **This song was one of the first five leaked songs to be on , along with Summer, Happy, Burn, Built For This, and Dancing Queen, although Dancing Queen did not appear in the final game. *''Dark Horse'' is the first of three classic routines for a song by Katy Perry to not be a solo routine, it is followed by This Is How We Do and Swish Swish. **''I Kissed a Girl'' also has a non-solo routine, but that was an On-Stage'' routine. **This is also her second routine to have a male dancer, after ''I Kissed a Girl (On-Stage Mode). *''Dark Horse'' is the second trio routine in the series where the lead and backup dancers are recorded separately, after The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). *Juicy J’s part was taken out from the version of the song used in the game. **However, he can be heard saying "Love tripping" before the bridge. *The lyric "We’re down to earth" is misinterpreted as "But down to earth". *In the picture of the full song list, Dark Horse was not listed. *The gameplay takes many elements from the music video. **The background resembles the one in the music video a lot. **The dancer is wearing an outfit similar to Katy Perry in the music video. **The beginning is just like the second verse of the music video. **The painting at the beginning and at the end of the routine is inspired on the one from the teaser of the official music video. *There is a total of eleven dancers in the Classic mode. However, only three are playable. **In the song selection menu, four backup dancers can be seen instead of the two playable ones. This is the first time non-playable clone backups are seen in the background of the song selection menu for a song with backups. It is followed by Hey Mama. *The Mashup is one of the four routines in which All I Want for Christmas Is You makes an appearance, with the others being Holding Out for a Hero’s, Summer’s and All About That Bass’s Party Master Modes. *On the World Dance Floor, whenever this song is chosen for play without voting, the backup dancers are not selectable. Instead, the player will choose between two topics (like solo routines that were chosen without voting or VIP), and the player will be advised to follow P2. *In the Mashup, the coaches seem to have been enlarged. *''Dark Horse'' was one of the songs that was selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *In the Mashup, the unfinished pictogram for Iko Iko appears. This same pictogram also appears in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)’s mashup. *Similar to It’s My Birthday (Just Dance VIP) and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Community Remix, Dark Horse (Community Remix) does not include pictograms. This is because it only counts scoring for the lead dancer. *In the files for Dark Horse, there are four beta pictograms that use the default pictogram colors (green, red, and magenta). *In the Mashup of Fatima, the pictograms for P2 are pointed to a more orange colour. *In the Mashups for Birthday and Fatima, P1 and P3 are removed and only P2 is dancing. *''Dark Horse'' was supposed to be featured on , as seen in a screenshot.File:Youtu.be-qRrLGSdjX20.jpg Gallery Game Files DarkHorse Cover Generic.jpg|''Dark Horse'' Darkhorsemu.png|''Dark Horse'' (Mashup) Darkhorse cover albumcoach.png| album coach DarkHorse Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Darkhorse cover@2x.jpg| cover 190.png|P2 s avatar on 200190.png|P2 s golden avatar 300190.png|P2 s diamond avatar UplayRabbidDarkHorseAva.png|Rabbid avatar on Darkhorse pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Screenshot 2014-10-26-21-31-02-1-1.jpg|Gameplay 1 dark horse backups together.png|TGameplay 2 dark horse gold suit.png|Gameplay 3 dark horse black light.png|Gameplay 4 Dark Horse (escenario).jpg|The painting of the dancers shown before and after the routine Promotional Images 11205571 10153326180505845 3235545073322567587 n.jpg|Announcement for the Community Remix Behind the Scenes DARK HORS EBTW.png|Behind the scenes DH Bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 DHidea.png|Creative brief Beta Elements DarkHorseBetaPictogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 DarkHorseBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 DarkHorseBetaPictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 DarkHorseBetaPictogram4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Others dark horse contestant.png|One of the Community Remix contestants in the same costume as the lead dancer. She is Amanda Mu, a Chinese girl who used to record Just Dance gameplays with herself cosplaying the coach on green screen DHPreTransformationE.png|Extraction (P2) (C1) DHPostTransformationE.png|Extraction (P2) (C2) darkhorse_moves.png|Inappropriately named scoring files darkhorse p2 solo picto 1.png|Solo pictogram 1 (from Fatima s Mashup) darkhorse p2 solo picto 2.png|Solo pictogram 2 (from Fatima s Mashup) Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Dark Horse (Official) ft. Juicy J Gameplays 'Classic' Dark Horse - Just Dance 2015 Dark Horse - 舞力全开2015 'Others' Dark Horse (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Dark Horse (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation en:Dark Horsees:Dark Horseit:Dark Horsetl:Dark Horse zh:黑马 Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Lieder von Katy Perry Kategorie:Trios Kategorie:Gemischte Geschlechtstrios Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Community Remix Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Leckere Lieder Kategorie:Verkürzte Lieder Kategorie:Daniel Delyon Kategorie:Juliana Herrera Kategorie:Pearly Èksétéra